The Prophecy of Darkness
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: There is an ancient Prophecy in the world. An ancient one which tells of a person who was once of good nature then turned to Darkness after being pushed too far.
1. The Prophecy of Darkness

The Prophecy of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. I never did and we have to thank Rumiko Takahashi for that. Praise e her name. Now I will stop with praising her name as she can't hear me and probably wouldn't understand a word I am saying because I am praising her in Dutch.

This will play after the failed wedding and this won't be a nice and cuddly story. This would e something among the lines of a horror scary story ad it would feature an not so nice version of Ranma. He will come out in Ranma's mind first then turn him dark within a single day. Beware Genma cause you son is coming for you to get revenge for all the times you have tortured him in the name of the Art.

Enough of the spooky stuff and lets get on with the story.

* * *

Darkness shall not reside in one soul alone.

If one is pushed too far then his patience shall break and shatter. Then begin to build p again

As he was punished for things he hadn't done

Or punished for things he wasn't doing

Then a little piece of his soul would be swallowed into Darkness

Then when he had met his equal

The one of light

Then he would defeat it and rip it apart just to see it reborn again

After all things he had done just to survive

Just to be flattened again and again finally reaching its peak

After months of hard labour just for a futile cause.

Just for that one person whom he had ever trusted and even followed until the end to his journey was in sight.

Just for his father who had thrown him into that horrible pt with felines

Just to see hi mother proud

Just to see Her happy

Only to be met with anger and hatred from all parties.

Anger from the wizened one, from the warrior tribe

Anger from his own flesh and blood just for not being a full man

Anger from the father of the girl he wanted to see happy

Anger from his own father for being a worthless son

Anger from the people around him from being a worthless one

As soon as Darkness reaches its critical overload it can only consume until nothing left

Until the breaking point there is nothing to fear

Unless He begins to falter

Unless he is betrayed by all he knows and then betrayed once more

Then He shall disappear to reappear once more

The Slayer of Dragons and Phoenixes

The God Slayer

The Demon

( That was the Prophecy that sprouted from my mind. I hope you like it cuz i aijnt gonna change it )

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Nerima. Birds were flying carelessly through the air and everything was tranquil except for one man who was currently sailing through the air after being hit with a blunt wooden object which was wielded by his fiancé who was enraged bout something Ranma couldn't quite place.

As he followed a steady line he began to descend into the Furinkan school yard and was immediately greeted by a sight many would find revolting: Tatewaki Kuno practising on his stupid poems. The kendo student turned to see what the crash was and saw his nemesis lying on the floor:

"The vengeance of heaven is upon thee foul scoundrel. In the name of Kami-Sama I shall smite thee for trying to marry the beauteous Akane Tendo. Have at theeeeeeeeeeee"

With a swift kick to the idiots head the kendo robed young man was sent into the sky only to be followed by his nut of a father who had charged at Ranma after trying to see how his statue looked in bright coconuts colours.

Ranma just sighed at the trouble he always had to go through every day of is damned life. HE had already outmatched even the old pervert in sheer power and probably knew more then the old ghoul with her so-called 3000 year old lore.

He honestly didn't get it why Akane was so insistent of calling him a pervert. Well look at all the facts present: She has many male admirers who constantly harass her, she has two loonies after her just because they want a girlfriend. She gets kidnapped constantly and who is there left to save her? Not Ryouga or Kuno. Its always me. Its always me who gets to play the fuckin hero and try to save her and preserve her virginity or something. Bah I can't see why she still hasn't lost it. she has been abducted many times and must have spent enough time in somebody's presence just to get laid or something. God knows why the little prissy bitch still blames ,me for her being kidnapped. She could at least do more to the art then just go jog and break bricks and stuff. She couldn't e even hold herself against Kuno and he has only improved a little all this time I have known him.

He slowly walked into the classroom where he sat at his desk which was quite close to the teachers desk. He started to slowly say a mantra to calm his nerves and found out that it wasn't as soothing as it used to be. He started to think things over. The gears which hadn't been used in a long time in his head began to slowly come alive again and quickly began to run at an increased speed which signified the full return of his true intellect.

He thought about how his father treated him and how he had suffered in the years when in training. He hadn't even got a praise ever in his life. Not even his teachers praised him on his work. He knew English nearly perfect but due to some blocks his idiot father had put on him he couldn't seem to access it. It seemed like his father wanted an obedient son who would go along with everything he wanted. Then there was his mother. She was a hardcore traditionalist and she wanted nothing more than to see her son being manly and stuff. If she kept up that stuff about being nmanly he was going to take that sword ad stick it somewhere where it would cause excruciating pain to is mother. He was a man for Kami-Sama's sake. Everything he did was that of a man. And his mother of all people who should love her son unconditionally would even hear Akane's insane ramblings then his own words. She wanted to cut his head off just because Akane said that he wasn't manly or something when she and his mother were talking just before the wedding. His mother had looked very murderous after the wedding was cancelled. Not at the other people who crashed the wedding but at him. She wanted to cut his head off but was restrained by the amount of people still there.

Ranma began to cry softly at the rejection he saw within his mothers eyes. Slowly his aura started to shift from its previous heavenly blue to a dark green then it shifted totally to black. Ranma cried even harder pouring out all of his sorrow and regret and love out of his body.

When Miss Hinako found him he was still sobbing but now it was quietly and not louder then normal. She tried to comfort him but he just replied:

"No, I don't want to be comforted. I finally have had enough of this shit. I have enough of constantly being beaten and abused by my family and al the crap which happens around me always will hurt me and stuff. My tomboy fiancé is even bold enough to say that I am a pervert and stuff while I have never even wanted a girl in such a way. If only I could get some peace."

Then in fluent English he spoke again:

"Come with me then to China. I know of a place where I can train undisturbed and you shall not be harassed here. Please come with me."

With that he stood up and walked to the window and opened it. He sat on the ledge of the win dow and beckoned to Hinako who walked towards him while saying:

"You are right. Do want some peace and quiet now. I shall come with you to China."

Then I a flash of Darkness both Ranma and Hinako disappeared from the window only to appear again near a mountain which lay in shambles. Some winged people came flying to them and Ranma spoke:

"Now I shall finally get my revenge upon all those fucking bastards who would abandon me at the drop of a hat. Let the Darkness consume them"

* * *

I am writing this at school ad I hope ya all like this story.

I don't know when I'll update it though. Just popped int my head one second and I just had to write it.

Hope you all review it and there will be a new Chapter for my Harry Potter story called Dark Lord up in a few days.


	2. Reunions of the worst kind

**The Prophecy of Darkness**

Glad you all liked it. I am sorry for the spelling mistakes I made and I can't make them go away because it is on a computer of the school and I am not allowed to snoop into those files. Sorry. I have decided that this will become a crossover with Harry Potter. I just wanted to try something else then Sailor Moon or King of Fighters. I just picked one book I really liked and found out that there was also a Prophecy and just put one and one together and this sprouted from my mind. Since Ranma is the one of the Prophecy of Darkness he could be regarded as a Dark Lord. He certainly has enough magical power inside him so he can use magic. The rest I'll tell in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Harry Potter. Their respective creators have full rights to them and I am only writing this in homage to them.

By the way I think I might be the first one to make a Ranma Harry Potter Crossover where Ranma isn't a good guy. I just wanted to portray Ranma as a bit Darker person. Now I shall get on with the story and shut my mouth.

* * *

_**Reunions of the worst kind**_

* * *

Ranma and Hinako saw some birdlike people descend upon them and Ranma calmly waited until they were before him then he spoke:

"Don't be frightened Hinako. They are the Phoenix people and I can beat all of them. I just need to talk to their god who is called Saffron."

Then the Phoenix people touched the ground and Ranma recognised Kiima who was looking at Ranma with a frown on her face:

"Why are you here again Saotome? Haven't you killed our God once? Do you want to kill him again?"

This was said with a great amount of anger within her voice and the Phoenix people with her raised their sword which they had kept hidden in a Ki pocket at Ranma who just replied:

"I would like to see Saffron again and I don't want to kill him because I need to ask him a question."

Kiima just raised an eyebrow:

"You don't want to kill Lord Saffron? You could do so because he is a child right now but I have a certain feeling that you really need your question asked and answered by our Lord so I will take you to him. Please let me carry you to my Lord."

With that he was picked up by the winged woman and put into her arms with his head resting on her bosom which gave him a happy smile on his face.

After a few minutes Hinako was also picked up after having some trouble with her clothes which in her child form almost fell off. She had absorbed some Ki from Ranma which made her fit better and didn't risk letting her fall out of the Phoenix's hands.

* * *

As Ranma arrived at the residence of the Phoenix God he was gently put down out of Kiima's hands and he pouted a little and softly said that she had nice tits. This was heard by Kiima who flushed beet red at the comment about her breasts. She just looked at Ranma and decided that he might be worth a shot for a landling. Ranma was now getting a little nervous as he was being checked out by the winged woman. Then he just went inside as soon as possible and came face to face with a 4 year old Saffron who looked at him curiously then the little guys eyes widened and he nearly started to cry but he asked a question before that:

"Are you the big meanie that has defeated me before? Waaaaahhhh"

Then the little kid began to cry and ran away from Ranma. Ranma's eyes took on a clueless look and with a few hand motions he turned into a shadow and followed the phoenix Godling to where he had fled to.

Ranma found the little boy lying on his bed which was much too large for him and crying his eyes out. Ranma felt pity for the small Phoenix and gently touched the small boys back and then forced as much Ki into the young gods body.

As Saffron felt a hand being placed on his back he turned only to see Ranma standing there being surrounded by a pure black aura. Then he felt great Dark Power coursing through his body being fuelled by Ranma. Saffron now grew until he was around Ranma's age.

The now teenager Saffron looked around and found out that Ranma was now kneeling in front of him nearly spent of Ki. Saffron regarded the pigtailed youngster and came to the conclusion that the pigtailed one had done him a favour as to accelerate his ageing process.

Then Kiima and Hinako entered the room. They took one good look at Saffron who had ripped through his clothing as it didn't fit him anymore and blushed furiously. Kiima and hinako made it out of the room in no time and Ranma just laughed a little together with Saffron who found the situation laughable. The look on both women's faces was enough to make them laugh. Ranma offered Saffron a set of his clothes which the Phoenix god accepted and soon there were two Chinese clothed people standing in the room. Saffrons talons did still rip through the fabric but due to some adjustments made by Ranma the clothes fit perfectly and left enough space to flap the wings. They both exited the room where both women were waiting for them. Ranma smiled at both woman as he was led to the throne room where Saffron sat down at his throne and regarded Ranma:

"I sense you have a question for me Ranma. As you have defeated me in honourable combat and have restored me to this form I shall grant you the honour of questioning me. I also would like you to become a friend of mine if you would be willing to have me as your friend." 

Ranma seemed to think about it for a while and smiled:

"I accept your offer of friendship. LKet us be friends from this day forth... Ugh I think I heard Kuno rant too much lately."

Hinawko laughed about the little joke and Saffron and Kiima just had blank looks on their faces and didn't understand it. Ranma recovered quickly and told them about Kunoi. Now both phoenix people began to chuckle a little as they related the info Ranma gave them to his earlier joke. Ranma gre3w serious and looked into Saffrons eyes:

"I have some weird feelings inside me. All I want to do is cause death and Chaos to people. Could you check me to see if something is wrong with my Ki?"

Saffron nodded and used his Phoenix senses to sense if anything was wrong with Ranma. He slowly entered the youngsters mind and was now standing in a plain made from hellfire and jagged rocks. Saffron looked around and saw Ranma getting beaten by Akane. After a few seconds there was another scene. Ranma being thrown into the pit full of cats by his father his screams of pain sounding through the plain as if it was happening there. Another scene appeared and it showed Ranma being attacked by his rivals trying to kill him. it showed the wedding and Akane's reaction to the crashing of it was enough to make Saffron a little sick. Saffron checked Ranma's Ki and found it to be completely black without any speck of blue in it. Saffron's eyes widened and he recalled an ancient Prophecy made when he was still a young Phoenix. It was the prophecy of Darkness which stated that the killer of the Phoenix and Godslayer would become one of the greatest Darknesses in the worlds history. He had heard of a Dark One gathering power in the western part of the world and was at the moment in England where he was combated b y an Order which called itself the Order of the Phoenix. Saffron snorted at the name which they gave themselves. Nobody could match the power of a full-fledged Phoenix. The bird they had was just a runt which didn't hold much power except for healing tears. Saffron retreated from Ranma's mind and looked at the pigtailed man with a worried look.

* * *

In the meanwhile Nodoka Saotomee was sitting in an airplane en route to Great Brittain where she would hopefully meet her cousin who had married with a British wizard. Yes she would visit her cousin first before joining the Order again and maybe even begin to tutor Ranma in magic. She fingered the wand which was hidden in her Kimono. She wondered why Ranma always looked so scared at her but she just dismissed it and from one of the folds of the Kimono suddenly a beep sounded and Nodoka took out a Mobile telephone from the fold and answered it:

"Nodoka Saotome speaking?"

A female voice could be heard from the other side of the phone:

"Hello Nodoka how is it with my sister? I am now calling you on a Muggle phone which I borrowed from a Muggleborn girl who is currently staying over at our place. I think Arthur will be pleased to know that you are coming."

Nodoka smiled. Her sister was such a lovely woman:

"Well Molly if it is no trouble I would like you to in form Albus that I am coming back. My husband and I have divorced and I have custody over Ranma. Anything happen while I was away? Did you-Know-Who reappear or something?"

The last part was said in jest but Nodoka quickly grew pale as she heard Molly's voice become fearful:

"How did you know" 

Now Nodoka paled and was close to panic but she calmed down for a while after she had heard that the order had been reformed.

* * *

Saffron looked at Ranma with a worried look as the pigtailed man sat up from where he had fallen after Saffron being in his mind. Saffron spoke before Ranma could open his mouth:

"You are the One from a Prophecy that was made when I was young. I shall now recite the Prophecy as I have heard it from the Seer who had made it:

* * *

Darkness shall not reside in one soul alone.

If one is pushed too far then his patience shall break and shatter. Then begin to build p again

As he was punished for things he hadn't done

Or punished for things he wasn't doing

Then a little piece of his soul would be swallowed into Darkness

Then when he had met his equal

The one of light

Then he would defeat it and rip it apart just to see it reborn again

After all things he had done just to survive

Just to be flattened again and again finally reaching its peak

After months of hard labour just for a futile cause.

Just for that one person whom he had ever trusted and even followed until the end to his journey was in sight.

Just for his father who had thrown him into that horrible pt with felines

Just to see hi mother proud

Just to see Her happy

Only to be met with anger and hatred from all parties.

Anger from the wizened one, from the warrior tribe

Anger from his own flesh and blood just for not being a full man

Anger from the father of the girl he wanted to see happy

Anger from his own father for being a worthless son

Anger from the people around him from being a worthless one

As soon as Darkness reaches its critical overload it can only consume until nothing left

Until the breaking point there is nothing to fear

Unless He begins to falter

Unless he is betrayed by all he knows and then betrayed once more

Then He shall disappear to reappear once more

The Slayer of Dragons and Phoenixes

The God Slayer

The Demon

* * *

After this part of the text there was a bunch of nonsense but said that i needed to have wands for the Prophecied ones but I managed to get some Magic wands from a wizard that came by once. I got them from his body after I incinerated him"

With that he waved his hand and four wands came out of nowhere and landed before Ranma, Kiima, Saffron and Hinako and hung in the air.

Kiima picked up her wand first and fire sprouted from the wand tip. Saffron picked up his wand and a stream of hot lava sprang out and incinerated a wall. Saffron absorbed the lava into himself as Hinako grabbed her wand which lit up and made a stream lof ice come from the tip.

As Ranma grabbed his wand power flooded through his system. The wand released bursts of fire and ice and rocks began to crack underneath him and he shifted from female form to male and from female form to male form with water circling around him. His eyes began to take on a darker shade of blue then darkened until only two black holes were shown but then the eyes turned blood red.

Ranma felt the unimaginable power flowing through his veins and let out a gasp of surprise. What came out of his mouth was a loud roar which could be heard in the entire residence and scared most of the Phoenix people living on the mountain. Ranma let out a few more screeches before his eyes turned blue again and his clothes fell off of his body leaving behind a well formed body of the greatest martial Artist ever to live and probably one of the greatest wizards of this era.

Darkness coursed through his aura which flared continually and finally it became a pure black again. As soon as that was over Ranma fell to the floor unconscious from the force he had used. Saffron just looked at the man before walking over to him and shedding a tear on the man which revitalised Ranma. Saffron talked:

"I suggest we go and ally ourselves to the Dark Lord and if I am correct he should be in Great Britain now and his name is Voldemort. I have met him once when he was still nineteen. He was trying to persuade me to join him. I hadn't given him my support yet but I would have joined the man. He seemed to hate everyone who can't do any magic so that means that you aren't targeted. Hinako I noticed that you are probably a Sorceress because your aura is magical and you probably can control the element of ice. Kiima could control the element of fire to a certain degree and I don't have to control the element of fire because I am the element of fire as a phoenix's fire burns hotter then any fire ever made by humans."

Then he turned to Ranma:

"Ranma my friend I have noticed that your eyes went black and then shifted to red. The black part of your eyes depicts that you have a great Darkness within your soul and that you are the Prophesied One. The red part is just your ability to shift into your Demon form which was also Prophesied. You have control of all elements which comes in handy as it seems we are going to fight Gaijin warriors who probably don't know about the elements yet. The element of Darkness you have is good for disguising yourself and morphing from shadow to shadow. By the way can you make us go to Great Britain by jumping from shadow to shadow into Britain. I can't see us crossing the border with a passport and then we would attract undue attention. Also I have identified your wand cores. Kiima you have a feather of my father in your wand and I have a feather of my father in my wand which would explain why we have fire element wands. Hinako you have a wand core made from an Ice Phoenix's feather. The Ice Phoenixes lived in the northern parts of the world and have been extinct for almost twenty-five thousand years. Ranma your wand is probably the most dangerous one as it contains Basilisk fang, Phoenix feather, Dementor skin, Daemon fangs and Demon Claws. This is a dangerous combination which only the Prophesied One could wield. Seeing that you wield it means that you are the Prophesied one. Enough talking. Lets go to the man called Voldemort and ally with him. Ranma you can probably ally with him as an equal since you seem to possess the power of a full Demon as you were to beat me which is nearly impossible due to my quick regeneration.. Now lets go."

With that Ranma stood to his feet and grabbed Saffron, Kiima and Hinako held him by his arm and Ranma stepped into a shadow and was gone from the residence. He appeared a few seconds later in the Dark Castle where Lord Voldemort was currently punishing his Death Eaters for failing him at the ministry of magic:

"Worthless pieces of shit. I should kill you for this failure to kill off Potter! I should let you all be tortured and sliced in two. I should have you under the Cruciatus for nine days just to make sure you obey me."

With that he sent a wave of light at the people who were kneeling before him before lifting it and turning his head to the shadows where Ranma and co. stood:

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

For the first time Lord Voldemort had found some thing that hew couldn't trace in his lair. He felt a raw untamed power which was easily as strong as himself after the transformations he had gone through. He also felt the fiery Aura of a man he hadn't seen in almost twenty-five years and another aura which was close to it. He also felt the distinct aura of a sorceress next to the one radiating the aura which was so close to his own.

Then Ranma appeared before him in an instant with Saffron, Kiima and Hinako which startled the Dark Lord. He hadn't seen them move but he recovered quickly:

"Who are you" 

Ranma smiled letting his white teeth be shown and answered:

"I am the Prophesied One."

Voldemort was now intrigued by the young man who stood before him:

"What Prophecy do you talk about?"

Ranma's eyes became two Dark holes of empty void and he replied:

"The Prophecy of Darkness. I am the one of some who will plunge the world into an everlasting Darkness. You are the Death Bringer. Somebody else is the Dark Lightning God Saffron is the Fire God. Kiima is the Fire Queen. Hinako is the Ice Queen. I am the Darkness that covers all and Chaos. I sow the seeds of Chaos wherever I walk and will bring total Anarchy wherever I appear."

Voldemort just gave him a sceptical look and Ranma waved his hand and the years fell off of Voldemort who looked now into his mid twenties. Now that got Voldemorts attention:

"You mean that you and your comrades and I are to become the destroyers of the world? I like the idea. Well then please introduce me to your companions and..."

* * *

Suddenly Ranma gave a high-pitched screech which chilled most people present and gave Voldemort a small chill running over his spine. Ranma still screamed as two rips appeared on the back of his Chinese shirt and the skin started to bleed there.

Ranma felt incredible pain running through his body and as he looked at his hands he saw that they were bleeding and slowly transforming into claws. Then he felt a great pain in his back and as the fiery pain erupted there it overwhelmed his senses and he let out a roar which made some of the Death Eaters faint and Lord Voldemort and the rest of the people Ranma brought with him look worried at Ranma. Well Lord Voldemort just looked with interest at Ranma and the rest of the entourage looked with worry in their eyes. Then two Dark Wings erupted from Ranma's back as his eyes became two black holes and power began to leak out of his body. Ranma looked at Voldemort and said at a voice which sounded like total anarchy had broken out which was coupled by an ominous roar which shook the room:

"Voldemort from Saffron I have heard that you are to destroy nonmagical people. I want you to exclude a certain boy from that rule. He is a little bit younger then me and I have met him by accident after I had been trained into a dangerous Martial art Technique. His name is Harry Potter."

At that Voldemort screeched:

"No Potter must die. You can become a Dark Lord like me and your Companions shall receive the same title but Potter is mine to kill. At least we need to know if your loyalties lie with the Darkness or with the Light. I give you one chance to let Potter join us in the Darkness if he declines then he shall become my target again. One chance is all I give you."

Ranma nodded and conjured up a two thrones made of fire one burning hotter then the other, one throne made of Ice appeared next to the fire ones and finally a throne which literally emanated Darkness and evil appeared next to Lord Voldemort his throne. Then Ranma stepped into a shadow leaving the rest of his travel members standing there. After a few seconds they sat down on the thrones which depicted their element and Ranma appeared again:

"Can I have a person with me. I can't really cast any spells yet and I only have marginal control over my power. Can I get some of your knowledge?"

Voldemort nodded and let Ranma touch his forehead. After Ranma was done with absorbing the knowledge inside Lord Voldemorts head and had made a copy inside his mind of it leaving out only the memories of Lord Voldemort. Technically he knew now every spell the Dark Lord knew and had gained the ability to speak Parseltongue which wasn't that surprising since Ranma could emulate any talent someone else possessed. He could even throw fireballs like Saffron so just getting to speak a new language was no big thing for him. Lord Voldemort looked at the pigtailed man who sat before him and transfigured his clothes to become long dark robes and left out some space in the back of the robe for the wings to stick out.

Then Ranma stepped into a shadow and reappeared behind a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange:

"Do you want to come with me for support or shall I just leave without you?"

Bellatrix looked stunned at the pigtailed boy and he quickly surprised her more:

"You are just comin with me sweetheart."

With that he lifted the body of Bellatrix Lestrange and stepped into a shadow of the Death Eater standing next to her. He reappeared in a shadow next to Harry's bed where he saw Harry being beaten by his Muggle uncle. Bellatrix let out a small gasp of surprise as she saw the so-called saviour of the Wizarding world being beaten by his uncle.

* * *

Nodoka Saotome was now sitting next to her Brother in Law Arthur Weasley who was together with Molly and Ron and a girl called Hermione Granger on their way to Privet Drive No. 4 where they would pick up Harry Potter who was befriended with both aforementioned teenagers. Nodoka was excited that she was going to meet the Boy-Who-Lived and was almost giddy just by excitement. This earned her a few stares from her brother in law and sister but that was chalked up to be of her eccentricity. They never understood why she had married Genma and wouldn't understand it. If only Ranma could have come with her but his father had insisted that he stayed there by his loving fiancé. Nodoka thought back to the adorable girl which Akane was. Always so cheerful. And Ranko was also so nice. They were currently seated in one of the ministry of Magic's cars which was still at least five minutes away from Surrey.

* * *

Back to Ranma. Ranma was now looking with amazement as Harry's uncle literally beat the shit out of his own nephew and that infuriated Ranma even more. With a snarl he got out of the shadow he was hiding in and stood in the light just before Vernon Dursley and growled menacingly.

Vernon paled as he took in what had to be a Demon from Hell. The red eyes and large wings were obvious signs of that. He was thrown through a wall by the Demon which gave him blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

In the meanwhile the ministry car has arrived before the house and Nodoka Saotome and the Weasleys and Hermione stepped out of the vehicle. They heard a loud crash and hurried to the house only to find the door being blocked by something.

* * *

Harry was now looking at the Demon who had assaulted his uncle and had thrown him through a wall. He seemed to recognise the Demon from somewhere but couldn't place where he had met him. Then the Demon shifted back into an Asian boy of around eighteen and still had red eyes. With a shock he recognised the man who stood before him. it was his old friend Ranma who had once saved him from Dudley when he was bullying Harry. Ranma had beaten Dudley so hard that the fat boy had to be carted around in a wheelchair for a few days after getting out of the hospital. Ranma had vowed together with Harry that he would be friends forever and that he was going to take Harry away from the Dursley's no matter what would happen. Harry was glad that he had come back for him and was a little put aback as Ranma looked serious at him:

"I have brought somebody with me who will treat your injuries. Bellatrix treat his wounds."

At the name Bellatrix Harry looked at the woman who had been standing behind Ranma and gave out a scream of outrage at that:

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS. LET ME KILL HER!"

Ranma was a little surprised at that outburst but quickly recovered:

"She is my assistant for now. I have been bound under a Prophecy made a very long time ago and it speaks of me becoming the one to bring an eternal Darkness to the world. I have been burdened with this task since I was born. Do you want to join me kin this quest to bring Darkness?"

Harry thought about that. He had been lied to by Dumbledore and a Prophecy was held above his head. He was sent here by aforementioned person to be 'protected' and he bloody well isn't protected here in the least. When he first arrived back from Hogwarts he was immediately locked into his room and was beaten daily and what did the Order do? Nothing at all. As Harry got his strength back that he lost after being beaten so much and his wounds were healed he started to resent the way everybody treated him like he was special. He agreed more and more that he was just an ordinary boy with normal troubles who just happened to have the most powerful Dark Wizard after him. He wasn't going to take their shit anymore. Too often had he been the subject of scorn and hatred and every time they found something out that was a sign of a Dark Wizard they betrayed him again by writing fake stories in the Daily Prophet which made most of the wizarding world believe that he was mad. He had enough of that and if it took to cross over and to go to the Dark Side then it would have to do so he could finally be just Harry even if it meant working together with Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort. He looked at Ranma who had regained his Demonic look again and was now unbraiding his trademark pigtail. Bellatrix had healed him by using a light that came from her wand and Ranma was now looking at Harry with his red eyes glinting at him:

"Before we go shall we kill your relatives? I really want to try out some of my powers."

Harry immediately brightened up forgetting that the killer of Sirius was in the room and said at a Dark tone:

"Hell yeah. Lets repay them for what they have done to me."

With that Harry went down to where Petunia Dursley was caring for her husband. When she looked at Harry she let out a gasp and went pale as Ranma came into view with Bellatrix directly at his side. Harry's face took on an evil look as he sent the first Cruciatus curse at the unfortunate Dursley's who screamed in pain as the curse hit them. Then came a long list of pain inducing curses from Ranma at which Harry repeated them and finally sent a Killing curse at Vernon before Ranma ripped off Petunia's head from her shoulders from her thin neck. Then Ranma advanced upon Dudley who was still recovering from the Cruciatus curses inflicted upon himself and Ranma just smiled cruel before ripping into the boy making his claws slice through skin and bone and when he was finished there was a skinned Dudley now one who was still alive and breathing only through Ranma's magic preventing him to die. Ranma bowed to him mockingly:

"Well Dudley it seems we meet again. You didn't like me back then when I put you in the hospital for a few weeks did you. Now Harry would you like to kill this piece of shit or shall I do it for you?"

Harry just smiled and said he would do it. With a quick muttered Avada Kedavra the lifeless skinned body of Dudley Dursley lay next to his dead parents. Then the door burst apart and Ranma gave a nod to Bellatrix who roughly grabbed Harry and said to Harry:

"Trust her. She won't harm you. I might know a way to bring the one she killed back if you tell me how he died. Trust me. If you see Voldemort tell him that he can't kill you yet. Tell him that I have taken the name of Lord Chaos and I might think up an alternative name for myself to frighten people more. Now I will have to do with Chaos. See ya."

With a crack Bellatrix and Harry apparated away from Privet Drive No. 4. Then the door to the living room where Ranma currently was with the bodies of the Dursleys was opened and a redheaded woman of around forty appeared in the opening. She seemed like the motherly type and Ranma just stared at the wand which was trained at him. His eyes widened as a man also with red hair appeared next to the woman and finally he saw his own mother appear in the room and he saw her looking with horror at the corpses then with fury at him. Ranma just smiled and said at the same terrible voice:

"They got what they deserved. Nobody hurts Harry without feeling some pain."

Then he waved his wand and spoke an incantation in Parseltongue which made all wizards and witches be stuck to a wall within the room including the ones that hadn't appeared in the room yet.

* * *

Nodoka Saotome was facing a dilemma. First she was being stuck to a wall by an assailant. Second the aforementioned assailant is not what you call human. Ranma sensed something odd about his mother and with his Demon eyes quickly picked up a disguising spell placed upon her. When he took it off there stood Nodoka looking several years younger and now wasn't looking Japanese any more but had rather European looks with flaming red hair. So his mother wasn't originally Japanese but had been under a powerful glamour charm.

Nodoka was feeling a little odd after the creature before her had waved its wand at her and she saw a lock of red hair hanging near her face and she seemed to feel taller. As she felt taller she realised that the glamour spell tat was placed upon her by Albus Dumbledore had been dispelled by the creature who was now looking at her with it's red eyes she looked directly at the creature and said:

"If you hurt me I'll make sure that my manly son Ranma will come after you and kill you."

At that Ranma snorted. He had enough of the woman' s speech. She bothered him a little as she kept going on that her manly son would kill him if he were to try and kill her. Suddenly Ranma cast a spell at his mother which he hoped would keep her quiet for a little while:

_Silencio_

With that Nodoka's mouth still talked but no sound came out of it. He walked up to her and said in Japanese:

"Well miss Saotome if you would send your son after me then you would have to know my name. Well let me tell you. It´s Lord Chaos and together with Lord Voldemort I shall bring a terrible fate to the world as it has betrayed me and my kin. We are all under the same Prophecy. The Fire God and Queen, the Ice Queen and the Death Dealer and the Dark Lightning God shall know what I am talking about and shall strike soon."

With that he gave Nodoka a small kiss on her cheek and Apparated away but not before hexing most of the Weasleys and managing to somehow make their clothing disappear. He just gave a chilling laugh and was gone.

* * *

Nodoka fell to the ground being the only one who hadn't lost their clothing. Se pondered about what the Demon had said to her about the people he had mentioned.

* * *

In the meanwhile Harry had come to the throne room of Lord Voldemort and was currently sitting on a throne which looked like it was made from pure lightning. He was currently wearing a Black robe and was talking with Saffron and Hinako about what Ranma had done before they met again. Harry was surprised to know that his friend had beaten an nearly immortal Phoenix God and was surprised that something like a phoenix god existed. He had only met the degenerate phoenixes and was looking at Kiima with wonder. Then Ranma aparated into the throne room. He quickly shed all of his clothing leaving him naked in the room which currently only held Lord Voldemort and Saffron and Kiima and Hinako and Harry and Bellatrix. Then Ranma started to cant and is hair became longer and his features transformed into an European looking man who was well endowed in certain areas. At the sight of a handsome man who was currently in the buff made the heartbeat of the females present accelerate rapidly before reaching an estimate of pumping blood at thrice the rate as it was previous. The only thought that went through the heads of the females in the room was:

"Wow he´s yummy. He's built like a god and all. If I were to have a relation with him then I might be ale to feel those sweet abs and that cute little butt. And maybe even got a good piece of that huge..."

the females thoughts were totally focussed on a certain part of Ranma's body which was currently hanging limp but as Ranma flexed his muscles I moved a little up and down. Ranma noticed that every female was looking at his body and quickly conjured up his robes to the disappointment of the females.

* * *

Then Ranma broke out smiling when he saw Harry sitting next to Hinako and talking to her from a throne made of lightning. Ranma now knew that Harry was the Dark God of Lightning. He also announced to the entire room:

"Lerts go and harm some Muggles and announce our presence to the world."

* * *

Wit that everyone in the room apparated away and appeared again in a wizarding town where currently the streets were quite crowded. At the sight of Lord Voldemort and Ranma and the rest of the people that came with him they screamed and all sprinted away from them. Harry had transformed into a demonic looking creature too which seemed to consist of bones which were coloured black and his hair stuck out and was still messy and his eyes had gained a totally green look which made them look like an Avada Kedavra. Harry Ranma and Lord Voldemort laughed and Harry shot a bolt of lightning at the fleeing wizards and Muggles which incinerated some of them. Lord Voldemort sent some Avada Kedavra's at the wizards all of which were dead after being hit with it.

Ranma just darted through the streets killing people with his claws and blurring in the process of speeding up and up until he was just a flash and left dead corpses in his wake. Ranma also tried out his Demonic power which consisted of throwing a sphere of pure Darkness and evil which obliterated everything it came in touch with. Harry had gotten a wand made from the feathers of a Lightning Phoenix which was also extinct for about twenty-five-thousand years. Harry threw bolts of lightning around like it were candy. Saffron was flying above the city together with Kiima and both were sending blasts of scorching hot fire at the people below. They accidently hit Bellatrix who was immediately killed by the blast and only a scorched skeleton was left of the woman until Ranma came and resurrected her with his powers. After her resurrection Bellatrix stood about 1.90 M and her hair was no longer dull due to her imprisonment in Azkaban. Now it was restored to the full sine it had after she left school. She even looked to be younger. That might be because the resurrection spell actually resurrected somebody but made them become around eighteen year old. Bellatrix took full advantage of her newly regained youth to curse a few wizards who tried to defeat her with the Cruciatus.

Hinako was freezing parts of the city and people to see if her ice powers worked correctly and to test them. She had gone from a generally nice person to as cold-hearted woman who only wanted to see death and destruction and only had loyalty to the Darkness AKA Ranma

Then the Order of the Phoenix appeared on the scene and was immediately met by a gust of cold wind. They gaped at the carnage and death wrought by the Dark Lords ad their allies. There was a new face among them. She was called Anne Black and was a sister to Molly and a half cousin to Bellatrix and Sirius. She had red hair which seemed to burn like fire. She was Ranma's mother who had once been married to Genma Saotome but had divorced him and had gained custody of Ranma from the Court. She looked pale as she remembered the monster she saw almost tree hours ago at the Dursley. Then she was swept off of her feet ad dragged through the ruined city. She looked at the thing which was pulling her and gasped as she saw that it was the same demon she had met before. He left her lying before six thrones which were occupied by Lord Voldemort, Kiima, Saffron, Hinako, Harry and Ranma. Ranma now sat upon his throne and gave his mother a look which said that he wasn't pleased. With a crack the rest of the Order apparated next to Anne. Dumbledore took one look around and came to the conclusion that Lord Voldemort must have gained some allies. Ranma spoke up first:

" Hello Order. I would like to introduce you to us. We are called many things but we can all be addressed as lord or lady. Lord Voldemort you already know. The winged lady is the Fire Queen. The winged man is the Fire God. The woman who is sitting on the ice throne is the Ice Queen. The man who is sitting next to me is the Dark Lightning God. As for me I am Lord Chaos. The Dark God of Lightning is also known as Lord Lightning Eternalis. By the way we are taking good care of your precious saviour. We are continually torturing him but I think I will need to oversee his torture myself as you humans don't have effective techniques." 

(I'll just say that the first part is English and just means lightning and the last part stands for eternity )

* * *

With that all people apparated away from the baffled Order who were looking stunned at the place where the thrones had been and were now gone in a flash of light.

Ranma, Harry and Lord Voldemort laughed at the face the old man made when he was announced that there were now three Dark Lord that he had to fight and that his precious student was now tortured by Lord Chaos. Anne was now crying a little as she imagined the fate Harry now had. She also cried because Dumbledore hadn't wanted Ranma in the Order just because he seemed to attract too much attention from everyone.

* * *

Another chapter done. I am glad you all liked the prologue. I won' be able to update much of my storiesd in the following weeks because ei have to o to school and I have much homework. The stupid teachers only give us more and more as we wrestle through the stuff they give us to do in the classes. Just press the little button on the screen called review and I wll be happy to see your comments on this. Spread the word that this is a great fic and I'll update even more.

I just hope you all like it. if i get enough reviews i might work harder on the next chapter. but first i am going to put another Crossover on and it will be one that is rarely seen. if i get about twenty reviews on this i am happy. After i put up that stiory i´ll go work on my Harry Potter piece.

Also please tell in your review who to pair Ranma up with. every Death Eater female is allowed and Dark people too. no Light people which means NO Ginny or Hermione. this will be a pure Dark Ranma piece and Ranma is totally evil. which means that his ´true´ love cannot release him from the evil. i have seen taht happen too often and am sick of it. i hope this gets through to all of you. the only one from the light side who i am willing to pair Ranma up with is Nymphadora Tonks, if you´d like i´d also pair him up with his mother but some people might be offended by that. but hey she wanted a manly son. so wehy notn test him out a little and fall in love with the guy. i must say that i haven´t read much Ranma/Nodoka pairings and there are very little of those.well anyway just give me a lady and after a few votes i decide who will get involved with him.


	3. Dark days for the Order

**The Prophecy of Darkness**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Ranma ½. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed this story. Thanks a lot for all the wonderful comments you have given on this story. I just hope you all like this chapter and I think I will make something nice out of it. It will be around 2000 words seeing as I don't have much time to do some writing thanks to school which I still have to attend as I am still being forced to go by my parents and the government who has a law that I should be in school or else I might get arrested or something. I really don't know if I am correct now but I have heard that from a friend of mine who goes to the same school and is currently studying Economy Laws and such. I just hope that you all like it.

As a small side note I have decided to split Ranma's female form off of him and give her, her own powers. She will also be in the running as his potential love interest. I have already decided to let Bellatrix one of his love interests and probably am going to let her meet his well build thingie and probably there will be some small sex scene in this chapter. I will not be graphic but a lot of people have asked me to do a small sex scene where at least one person gets fucked thoroughly. I have read a lot of stories where Ranma gets fucked and none of these have been removed as of yet so I reckon it's safe. And I will not describe it in great detail. I have read a Ranma Dungeon keeper story where the author got a female to give Ranma a Blowjob and it still isn't removed so I figure that it would be okay. I also want to apologise for the bad spelling I did in the first chapter. I was working on a computer of the school and they got a crappy writing program. Word 2000 it was I think. I myself use Microsoft word XP and can say that it works more efficient. Or it could just be the keyboards. They are different then the one I use at home and am typing this one with

Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

_Dark days for the Order.

* * *

_

Ranma paced around the room. Why had his mother come to the town which he had just destroyed. She was lucky he had recognised her and dragged her woith him instead of gutting her like a fish. She was with the Order of the Phoenix and with Dumbledore. Ranma couldn´tr understand why she would have joined the Order but from the reactions he saw from the Order members that were present he gathered that she was pretty powerful. She had atleast made him come into this world. Ranma had heard of spells which would summon up Demons from other realms and that some women used them to get pregnant and bear Demonic babies just for some cause.

Ranma looked around him. he noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him and when he checked himself over he found that he was leaving a trail of fire wherever he stood. He chuckled sheepishly and put out the fire before going to his chambers which he had made himself to house himself in. He entered his private room and lay down on the bed while playing with some thoughts within his head. He was confused as to why his mother was always trying to meddle in his life. He hadn't got any rest from her after the failed wedding when she pressured him into trying to build up a good relation. She had even suggested that he try out the girls to see who is the best in shagging. Akane heard that and immediately accused him of being perverted and asked for Nodoka to leave the room which she did. Then Ranma got one of the most fierce beatings by Akane ever given. Ranma was totally crushed as honour prevented him from hitting her back. Now Ranma thought he should pay the girl a little visit. With a few Death Eaters as company to take a little vengeance again the things she had done to him. Maybe he could invite Harry to join in the carnage too and maybe even see the little bitch squirm.

It would be considered ironic if Akane was a witch herself. Well if she was then Ranma and Harry and Lord Voldemort knew how to take care of her. And if she somehow joined the Order of the Phoenix she would be facing the full attacks of Death Eaters. Ranma thought about setting up a force of his own which would be as strong as his but disposed of that thought as it seemed to become insignificant. If his mother was a witch then he had to be a wizard. He was getting angry at the fact that she kept this information from him. his face contorted into an angry sneer and he got up from his bed with the intention of visiting Japan and a certain area in Tokyo.

In Tokyo Akane was currently learning magic from an wizened sensei who taught her as much as he knew. He knew about Akane's fiancé Ranma but from what he had gathered was that Ranma might become one of the greatest wizards of all time just by the time he turned twenty-five. Out of what Akane called showing off his aura to intimidate poor Ryouga he figured that the boy was incredible skilled in controlling his internal magic and Ki force. This guy called Ryouga seemed to have almost no control over his aura and he heard from Akane's reaction to Ranma bullying Ryouga that the boy Ranma was the one who got bullied a lot. If he still was as happy as he had been when he and Akane had met then the guy was a saint. If he got enough of it and started to turn Dark then the world must beware for a dangerous combination magic and martial arts makes. Magic could be enhanced by Ki which made it a lot more lethal.

Ranma in Great Britain was now walking towards the door which led to the Throne room and he opened it only to come walking into Bellatrix who was opening the door. What ended into a small struggle which made Ranma's hands land upon Bellatrix her breasts and her lower part of her anatomy.. Ranma blushed scarlet at that as laughter rang out from the people who were gathered in the room. Bellatrix tried to get up but Ranma was still lying on top of her. She got a mischievous smirk on her face and said:

"I don't mind doing that with you but can we do it in a place which is a little more private then in this room?"

With that Ranma nearly fainted but then his brain came up with an answer which was immediately spoken through his mouth:

"Well of course we can go to a place which is more private. But tell me. Is it that you like me or that you are just a little bit horny right now. I know that you are all getting hot and bothered by me now. I can feel your temperature rising."

He slowly traced her breasts which made the woman shiver with pleasure. Then there was a throat being cleared and Ranma turned to look at the entire troop of both Dark Lords and the people he brought with him. Saffron and Lord Voldemort were giving him a thumbs up while Harry was just looking at it indifferently. Hinako and Kiima were giving them a glare of Death which made Ranma and Bellatrix very uncomfortable. Ranma got up from his comfortable position and straightened his clothes. Then concentrating on Harry he sensed that he had forgotten something and remembered that he still had to resurrect Harry's godfather. With a few hand motions he was once again in Demon form and looked directly into Harry's eyes. Using Legilimency he had picked up from Voldemort he looked through all of Harry's memories he had of his Godfather. He learned that the man was named Sirius Black and that was all he needed to know.

Rasnma started to chant arcane verses long forgotten by humans and a pentagram appeared beneath him and encompassed a good part of the floor. Bellatrix scampered away and stood next to Ranma's throne. Ranma smirked at her and chanted the arcane verses necessary to resurrect Sirius Black:

* * *

Darkness of Death and of the soul 

I call upon thee

Let thy power flow within me and by my hand let destruction be sown

Let Chaos flow through my being and destroy Order

Dark Powers that are grant me this one wish

For thy Child of Darkness calls upon thee

Let the man known to many as Sirius Black be summoned from the realm of the Dead

Let him become material again and let him join

This unholy brotherhood shall give its power to serve the Darkness

Avada Kedavra is the Spell of Death

Let it return Sirius Black to life

* * *

With that Ranma pointed his wand at the floor within the pentagram and said at a truly terrifying voice:

"_Avada Kedavra"_

The green curse hit the ground and left a scorch mark and a figure appeared as from thin air. He was wearing a black cloak which was clinging to his body. When the person saw Harry sitting at the throne after looking around for someone he knew he jumped towards Haqrry who just wore a look of surprise with his mouth open in amazement:

"HARRY!"

With that Sirius Black hugged his godson and nearly squeezed the life out of him but harry managed to choke out:

"Sirius... I need... air."

With that Sirius released Harry and for the first time took a good look at the room. He noticed the thrones all standing there on the podium and the people who were sitting on them. He noticed Bellatrix and immediately sent a stunner at her.

This was blocked by Harry who just made the spell disappear with a small bolt of lightning. Sirius just looked at Harry with an look that clearly stated that he was confused at the action his godson made. Harry spoke first:

"She is a lot younger now. And you probably shouldn't attack her because Ranma wouldn't like that and you aren't going to displease the man who got you back into the land of the living? By the way did you know that Ranma and Bella are going to f..."

Ranma quickly moved his hand over Harry's mouth silencing him in an instant:

"He desn't need to know that. And the rest of you shut it."

Ranma positioned himself before Bella then spoke up again:

"I have a plan to do something in Tokyo. We are going to have a little visit to a girl I know. Mister Black you are welcome to come with us if you want and let me introduce myself to you first: My name is Ranma... I don't have a last name now because my mother was European and I don't know her name. She has flaming red hair and is in the Order of the Phoenix. I am a Dark Lord who works together with Lord Voldemort and your Godson to try and let the wizarding and the Muggle world become more under our control. As for who we are visiting I can tell you one thing. She hates me. Please follow me"

* * *

Then he drew a rune in the air and a portal shimmered into existence. Ranma stepped through it and appeared on top of an ancient temple which stood there for a few hundred years. He saw Akane and a wizened old man sitting there in the courtyard meditating. Actually the old man was meditating and Akane was more or less focussing on the ground and generally restless. Ranma thought about that:

"Seems like the tomboy still can't relax or control her emotions."

Then Harry and Lord Voldemort followed by Sirius Black and Saffron and Bellatrrix stepped out of the portal Hinako and Kiima had wanted to stay behind to torture some prisoners. Ranma laughed a little as all people looked at the roof they were standing on. He took Bellatrix in his arms and jumped off of the roof and landed before Akane who was startled and looked directly at Ranma:

"Who are you Gaijin?"

Ranma just smiled cruelly and let his aura flared until it made a corona of black around him. at the aura the Sensei got out of his meditation and gasped. He could see the overwhelming Darkness Ranma radiated. Akane was still glaring at Ranma who had shifted into his human form not wanting to scare her to death the first time he saw Akane again. Rnama's face contorted into a thoughtful expression and he just answered her:

"Well Akane I think you know me well enough. After all you used to sleep with your pig and mallet me above Nerima."

Realisation dawned upon Akane's face and it contorted into a snarl and she drew her wand and aimed it at Ranma:

"I am a witch now you pervert and for holding on a woman who isn't your fiancé I shall punish you. Incendio." 

Flames came out of her wand and nearly scorched Ranma and Bellatrix. Ranma threw Bellatrix away and she landed on a patch of grass without being hurt in the process. Ranma got hit with the flames and flared his Ki and drew his own wand with which he dispelled the flames. Akane was surprised to see the flames disappear and looked stunned as Ranma used a wand. Then he summoned Lord Voldemort to the ground and Saffron together with harry potter came to the ground too. Ranma smiled darkly and looked directly into Akane's eyes:

"Well Akane since you have beaten me often enough you shall know the strength of all Dark Lord and for all the hatred you hold against me you shall be punished. _Crucio_." 

As the Cruciatus curse hit Akane she spasmed in pain. The Sensei was looking with wide eyes at the student who was now under the Unforgivable

Ranma laughed cruelly and that drew the attention of the sensei to him. The Sensei's eyes widened as he looked at Lord Voldemort and Harry and the man gulped as he took in Ranma's aura which now was flaring with delight and lust. Ranma turned to the sensei and asked him a question while still holding Akane under the Cruciatus:

"Who are you? I would like to know whose student I am torturing before I end this mockery of a martial artist and witch"

The Sensei gulped and said at a tone which was fear ridden:

"My name is Ichiro Yamanazu. I have been teaching miss Tendo how to control her Ki to strengthen her average magic potential. Please don't kill me."

Ranma just looked at the old man and said:

"I sense within you a darkness which is overshadowed by light. Could you please explain to me what it means?"

The sensei looked like he w3as remembering things long forgotten:

"I once killed somebody and liked it. I killed and killed until I found enlightenment in the Martial Arts."

Ranma nodded:

"Do you want a quick death Ichiro so you can be with your family again?"

The sensei nodded and Ranma walked up to him and pressed his wand against the man's forehead. Then he whispered:

"_Avada Kedavra"_

The Sensei fell to the floor dead. Akane got up from where she lay and said:

"You killed Sensei! Ranma No Baka!"

She prepared to swing her mallet atr Ranma but the mallet was reduced to dust by a few redactor curses sent by Lord Voldemort and harry. Saffron was in the meanwhile sitting on the grass and was talking about something wiuuth Bellatrix. She replied to it and the conversation went on and on. Ranma shifted into his full Demon form and with his claws he made a deep gouge into Akane's belly. Then he stuck his claws into her head and into the eyes making Akane Blind. With a little elemental control he made the area around him dark and then he pumped a lot of fire into his hands making them as hot as a volcano and driving them into Akane's face. Akane screeched as her face was burned off and stopped as Ranma drew the fire away from her. Then Ranma got a demonic smile on his face and he gathered an icy spear in his hands and drove it directly into Akane's brains killing her instantly.

* * *

Then he summoned a portal into existence and stepped through it motioning for the others to come. As all stepped through they left two corpses. One was wearing a strange smirk and another was mutilated beyond recognition. Ranma stepped through the portal only to come face to face with his so-called father Genma Saottome:

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY! WHY HAVE YOU LEFT US FOR THAT TEACHER."

Ranma's eyes went cold and shifted back into Demonic form after being forced out of it during the travel. He said after Bellatrix had come out of the portal:

"POPS MEET MY FIANCE!"

Then he kissed Bellatrix fully on the lips and to his surprise she wasn't struggling but returning the passion fiercely. Genma's eyes went wide and he shouted:

"DISHONORABLE BOY, I SHOULD TEACH YOU A LESSON."

Then Lord Voldemort and the rest of the troupe came out of the portal and one look at Genma was enough to make Saffron's eyes lighten up with fire showing in them:

"LANDLING PREPARE TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THE PROHPECIED ONE!"

With that he flung a fireball at Genma who ducked and was grabbed by Ranma and was held so people could take their turn's at beating Genma up for abusing him when he was a kid. Then after Genma was mutilated Ranma and Harry went on to electrocute and freeze the Son of a Bitch. Then they all left after obliviating Genma so he wouldn't know what had happened. Ranma reappeared in his rooms with Bellatrix. The rest of the people who were with him were all in the throne Chamber now as Ranma had diverted the portal to send only him and Bellatrix to his rooms and the rest to the throne room.

* * *

He slowly advanced on Bellatrix who was looking around for where she was and he pounced upon her bringing her down to the floor with him. She seemed to be surprised but that didn't do anything to his arousal. He rubbed it against her tight and she allowed him to take off her clothes. He literally ripped them off. Bellatrix squirmed as he touched her. His touch brought a warm feeling into her lower stomach.

He entered her slowly and then seeing that she was okay he started to thrust into her. He managed to get her to come before him just because of his stamina.

* * *

Nodoka on Grimmauld place No. 4 felt a warm feeling in her gut and knew that her son was being manly. After a few minutes it subsided and flared up again. Then after ten minutes it flared up again continuing through the day until the night

* * *

Bellatrix was exhausted after a day of continuous lovemaking. Her former husband Rudolphus wasn't even able to please her to that extent. She decided to take the name Black again on that night and vowed to find out what happened to her cousin anne who she had seen with the Order.

* * *

Ranma made his way to the throne toom with a limping Bellatrix trailing behind him. She was still flushed and seemed to be in a state of constant happiness. Ranma smiled and looked at the people who were gathered there:Lord Voldemort, Harry, Sirius and Hinako. All were looking from Bellatrix to Ranma and from Ranma to Bellatrix with disbelief etched on their faces. Harry was the first to comment:"Well at least we can see that they had fun." 

He was immediately treated to the sight of a blushing Bellatrix and Ranma. Ranma looked directly into Harry's eyes and spoke at a clear tone:

"Shall I hex you into oblivion?"

Harry shut up immediately and looked at Ranma who was now telling them of him plan:

"Then you just have to attack me and do no permanent damage to me."

* * *

They all nodded and apparated to Lomndon where they appeared a few blocks away from Grimmauld place no. 4. Lord Voldemort was wearing a long trench coat which covered his face with a hat. Hinako and Lord Voldemort., Bellatrix and Sirius started to attack Ranma and Harry and both fled towards Grimmauld place. Ranma had made it so that he looked to be his Asian self again and carried Harry in his arms away from the hexes that were being sent at him from the now Black robed people. Voldemort, Hinako had their elemental attacks focused on Ranma and Sirius and Bellatrix wore standard Death Eater attire. They left Ranma and Harry alone after he jumped on a roof and darted to Grimmauld place no. 4 where Ranma crashed through a door which woke up Miss Black's portrait. Which started to scream profanities. They were greeted by a lot of wand tips being pointed at them and people shouting at them and Harry was jerked out of Ranma's grip by someone. Ranma got up still being a little grumpy of his friend being jerked out of his hands but looked at all people present and saw a red blur and before he knew it he was hugged by a woman who looked remarkable like his mom did in her Japanese getup. She seemed to be looking younger and was now sobbing on his chest while murmuring out things:

"Ranma...Love you...Back"

Ranma got a confused look on his face and spoke to the woman:

"Who are you."

Then the woman stood up and looked Ranma directly in the eyes:

"It's me Ranma. It's mom."

Ranma's eyes went wide with faked surprise:

"You can't be my mom. She doesn't look like an European woman." 

Then Nodoka cast a charm that revealed her Japanese identity and recognition dawned upon Ranma's face:

"MOM!"

With that he hugged her and the nearby Order members could hear some ribs creak as they were being put under some great stress. Nodoka gasped as she was hugged by her son with his immeasurable strength. She felt some of her ribs nearly break under the amount of force that was put upon them. Ranma noticed and let go of the woman who thankfully looked at him:

"Ranma I have to tell you something. You aren't a Japanese man. You were originally European and you are my son from a relation I had with a wizard. It was just a quick fling but I got pregnant and had you. You are officially a Black Ranma. My maiden name is Black. And please tell me how you did find me. I didn't leave my address with Genma so I figure you tracked me by magic or something?"

Ranma chuckled:

"Actually mom I just wanted to visit my friend in Great Britain. I hadn't seen him for almost ten years and I helped him once. I was kinda surprised when he told me that he was a wizard. I found him in a dungeon of some kind. I managed to knock out a lady who was guarding him and he was chained to a wall. I broke the chains and got a load of people after me. They kept following me with pop sounds and appearing before me. Then there was a guy who looked like a demon and had red eyes. The guy actually managed to hurt me. He was working together with Saffron. I killed the guy once before but as he is the little flying fuck he can't just die quickly."

Nodoka was shocked that her son had already met the Dark Lords and she looked at him with curiosity as he sat up. Ranma spoke first:

"Where is Harry? I did deposit him somewhere around here but I got him ripped out of my hands. Where is that little guy."

Then Ranma got a fist swinging to his face which was attached to Harry's arm and Harry screamed:

"Don't call me a little guy I am only two years younger then you."

After that he huffed indignantly. Ranma smiled and stood to his feet and checked his mother out:

"Wow mom I didn't know you could look so hot. What age are you really? Thirty-five or something?"

Nodoka had the decency to look with astonishment at her son then nearly keeled over in a dead faint only her magic kept her from fainting:

"Son are you actually trying to seduce your own mother?"

Ranma just raised an eyebrow:

"Well Mother I seem to recall that you wanted me to be manly and get all of my fiancé's pregnant so why don't I show you a thing or two?"

That was enough for the rest of the assembled order to nearly faint at the revelation that one of their members wanted her son to fuck with a few girls and get them pregnant. The women could see why and nodded in a synchronised way their eyes roaming over the body of the godlike Martial Artist/Wizard. Albus Dumbledore was the first to speak:

"Mister Black would you like to come to Hogwarts this year. We are allowing you in because you are a close friend of Harry and because you hadn't have had the chance of getting a magical education in Japan."

Ranma nodded:

"Sure old geezer I would love to join your school only to make sure Harry is okay and I would like to learn magic. I have already gotten a wand. I found it somewhere where they kept Harry. It has a Phoenix feather as a core I think mixed with something else I can't identify. I found it in a room called Wands. It was unused for several decades so I grabbed this one and sparks appeared out of it. Then I just got the hell out of there."

Then he stood up and walked to Harry:

"Where is your room?"

* * *

Harry pointed upstairs and Ranma disappeared from view taking Harry with him. Then panic broke out and Ranma was back again without Harry before any member of the order could do something. Ranma was ushered into the kitchen by Dumbledore and sat down on the kitchen table. Tonks was currently looking at Ranma and extended a hand towards him:

"Nymphadora Tonks pleased to meet ya"

Ranma shook her hand:

"Ranma Black. Roughly translated it stands for wild horse."

Ranma could read the thoughts that went through Tonks head. He grinned and said into her ears as he suddenly jumped over the table from his seat:

"You could always check the size of me if you are daring enough. I am very willing to participate if you were to measure it."

At that Tonks fainted out of pure brain overload from the mental images that supplied. Nodoka summoned a glass of water and threw it at the woman forgetting that Ranma was standing there. A few seconds later Tonks was looking directly into a pair of big breasts. When she looked up she saw a copy of Anne only with more voluptuous breasts and was currently looking into her eyes. Tonks realised that the female was Ranma because he was in the exact same spot where the female was. She could feel the shape shifting magic in the boy and Ranma looked deeply into her eyes and said:

"All you got to do is ask. I got this curse in China by the way."

Most of the males who were in the Order had stopped breathing when Ranma had turned into an girl and now Ranma was giving them a death glare they all focused on other things to do then face the wrath of a agitated Wizard in female form. Tonks was smiling in delight at the prospect of another shape shifter:

"Great ya can get trained in your shifting abilities by me. I'll teach you how to work that curse of you and we even might get some good training from you love."

Ranma just looked at her sceptically and gave the woman a look that clearly stated I-can-learn-everything. Ranma looked directly into Tonks her eyes and said:

"You really want to teach me something right? In return I'll teach you something that I am good at. Okay?"

Tonks fainted at the thought what Ranma could learn her as her mind was going into overload many times by the aura of the Martial Artist which seemed to arouse the shape shifter. TRanma smiled and disappeared taking Tonks with him.

When he arrived at Harry and his room he opened the door only to see his friend talking to a bushy haired girl and a redheaded guy. Ranma shot into the room and laid Tonks gently in the bed. He made sure to undress her a little as it would get very hot in those robes she wore.

Then he disappeared by using his superior speed leaving behind two disturbed teenagers.

Ranma laughed. He was going to cause a lot of trouble in Hogwarts. The Prophecy should ensure that he prevailed so he wasn't worried about his health. He laughed a cold bitter laugh which nobody heard because Ranma was going very fast and could only hear laughter which was happy in nature.

* * *

Another Chapter finished and I will try to get another chapter of Dark Hunter on today if I can get around 2000 words on it. Dark Lord will be updated after that and after I wrote Dark Hunter.

Please review and let me see what you think about the small sex scene. I hope it isn't enough to get me banned from Please review it and tell me if you like


	4. Inverse

**The Prophecy of Darkness**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ranma ½ or Slayers or Harry Potter. I just use them for this fiction and that all rights belong to their respective creators. I have decided to add Anne Black as a Love interest to Ranma as it is that Ranma has achieved great power and due to a reviewer asking me if I would add her as one of his girls. And the fact that Ranma can de-age people is not lost upon me. It's one of his Demonic powers.

Ranma will be pure evil in this fic and will increase the Chaos in Hogwarts tenfold. I am aiming for Ranma to end up with several ladies and they won't be exactly light sided.

**

* * *

Inverse

* * *

**

Ranma looked around him as he woke up in slightly unfamiliar surroundings. He thought for a few moment and came to the conclusion that he was in Grimmauld place No. 12 and that he was currently sleeping with Harry lying next to him in Ranma's bed. Ranma didn't know how Harry had gotten into his bed but gently tried to wring himself out of Harry's grasp but found out that the guy had a good grip and was quite able to hold onto something with a death grip. It almost reminded him of Shampoo who would clomp him with her Clomp of Death. Then the doorknob twisted and the form of one Remus Lupin peered into the room: "Mister Black could you please attend an Order meeting within an hour? Harry? Why is Harry in your bed Mister Black?"

Remus hadn't gotten used to Ranma enough so he still called him Mister Black while Remus had insisted that he could call him Remus. Remus was looking in wonder at Harry who had a death grip on Ranma's torso. Ranma gave an apologetic shrug and said: "Harry won't let go of me. The kid has a good crushing grip on me I can tell. I wonder how he sneaked into my bed without me noticing. Must be that I trust the guy. Anyway let me try something."

With a pop Ranma disappeared from Harry's hands and appeared next to Remus who was shocked as Ranma seemingly apparated to him. Ranma just said at the look of astonishment Remus gave him: "It's a Martial arts technique. It would be too difficult for you wizards to do it anyway as you need a lot of mental concentration."

Then Ranma walked out of the room while getting dressed into a black robe with the Black crest on it and nothing under it and went to the bathroom. He walked in after checking if a sign was up and looked around the marvellously built bathroom taking in all the things that were in it. He disrobed and got into one of the baths and started to scrub his skin with a sponge making his skin become cleaner than it already was and making all last remnants of sleep disappear from Ranma's head. Then the door opened and Nymphadora Tonks walked inside and disrobed with a wave of her wand. She was currently having shocking pink hair and Ranma's face reddened at the sight of her naked body which was now in full display for him to see. Ranma kept looking at her but she seemed not to notice him and stepped into the bath while murmuring something about being glad somebody already having set up the bath. Ranma tried to get out of the bath to give the woman some privacy but then realised that she was the one to intrude upon him in the bath and did nothing. He had learned from experience with Akane that it was better to do nothing as to get hurt trying to get out. The women in Britain must be more reasonable then the Tendo daughter.

Dumbledore was standing in the room where several people of the Order were assembled and had a vial of something in his hand. It seemed to be water but looked to be filled with magic.

Dumbledore then explained to the Order members its importance: "This is a small sample of the spring where once a powerful sorceress drowned in. It comes from a secluded region in China and was recently found by wizards. We gathered the essence of the spring before it was flooded by a fight between a man and a Phoenix. The Phoenix was obviously mad as he tried to bathe in the springs to regain his full power. The young man managed to fight him to a standstill upon a mountain which was shattered by the output of magic from the Phoenix. We could use the sorceress to fight with us in the battle against Voldemort and Lord Chaos. She knew several spells which were lost to wizardkind. Shall we try to summon her from the dead?"

At this most Order members gave their consent and Dumbledore started chanting the arcane chant to revive the sorceress from the dead:

_

* * *

Great Sorceress trapped in the spring_

_Be released by my call_

_From your prison of water cursed by aeons_

_Be released from it and appear_

_Within our midst to serve your summoner_

Dark Sorceress awaken from your long slumber to serve us 

_This land is in need of a saviour_

_Darkness has fallen over the land and we need you_

_LINA INVERSE_

As the spell was completed the vial was surrounded by a bright light and as it dissipated nothing had happened…

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom there was a bright light surrounding Ranma and Ranma turned into his female form: "What the hell is going on with me. Somebody is casting something on me. I know it isn't those Amazons so it must be that Dumbledore guy."

Tonks was now looking at the currently female Black and was surprised that the guy actually was already in the bath. Ranma employed an invisibility technique from the Umisenken to try and sneak out but found it didn't work when covered in water and as Ranma felt a shock course through him it felt like he was split in two and the two halves each gaining huge power.

Tonks was looking at the now female Black who was writhing in pain in the bath and hurried over to help the boy turned female but was stopped by some sort of invisible barrier which held her there. She could only watch as the handsome lad was writhing in agony and screaming like his body was under the Cruciatus.

* * *

Ranma felt himself being released from some burden he knew was always upon him. He found the feeling to be addictive and absorbed it into himself fully intent on reliving the feeling all over while still being in excruciating pain. He felt a rush of power come through him and found himself beginning to change into his other form. The wings came out of his back and he suddenly was aware that another form was lying upon him and he looked down and recognised his female form. She was currently looking at him with a mix of curiosity and amusement: "Well stud don't you think you could give me some fun?"

Ranma looked as stunned as he had ever been and only a reaction of his lower autonomy was the sign that he was getting excited by having the female lying on top of him. Ranma managed to stammer out: "Who are you? And what are you doing here lying on my chest and looking like my cursed form?"

* * *

Tonks was wondering the same and seemed to forget that Ranma was actually Lord Chaos and that she should be attacking him but that thought was squashed and she instantly forgot that Ranma was Lord Chaos by some mental command of Ranma and she was asking herself why the hell the guy was so large. Not that she complained about it but with that size he could easily make some girls feel very sore after a night of shagging. Ranma was looking at the girl and she laughed: "Well I was the girl who was drowned at Jusenkyo and from the looks of it, it happened quite some time ago. My name is the Lina Inverse, Bandit hunter and Sorceress Supreme. Pleased to meet you. I know from being in you so long that you crave for affection of any kind and seemed to never have gotten it from your Mother or father. Although I doubt the panda actually knows how to take care of a child. From what I gleamed of your memory is that the guy is an utter moron and should be introduced to my Dragon Slave at any moment and then having it repeated until there is nothing left of him and then the ashes should be scattered to the four winds. And could you tell me your name miss? I sense that you have some shape shifting abilities and would like to know about it."

Tonks looked at the woman for a few seconds and blinked three times exactly before answering: "Well my name is Tonks, just Tonks and as for what'cha call shape-shifting is actually an innate talent called Metamorphmagic. That makes me a metamorphmagus. That's all about it I know. Might be more bout it but I don't know."

She turned to Ranma: "Have some sort of mirror here? I never got to see myself and I want to see if I look as cute as I did before."

Ranma summoned his wand to him, which gained a look of amazement from Tonks and a nod of appreciation from Lina:

"_Conjurus Mirroris"_

That summoned a body-length mirror which let Lina show her entire body and the girl looked at her body for a few seconds before cupping her breasts and saying: "Well at least they got bigger. When I drowned they were quite small and I was often made fun about that. I don't know how they increased but that must be from the fact that I was in your body and you were built like some cheap harlot."

Ranma's eye began to twitch and he shouted: "I DID NOT LOOK LIKE SOME STUPID SLUT YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY. I WOULD EVEN LOOK AT HER BODY (Points to Tonks) THEN AT YOU."

Tonks had gained a mild blush on her face and Lina coloured red of anger: "I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU STUPID PIG!"

_

* * *

Darkness beyond Twilight_

_Crimson beyond the blood that flows_

_Buried in the flow of time_

_In thy great name I pledge myself to Darkness_

_All the fools that stand in our way shall be destroyed_

_By the power you and I possess_

_Dragon Slave_

* * *

Ranma had gained a worried look as soon as the red and black energy had started to glow around Lina and now was in a full panic as every sense he had told him to flee and flee he did. He grabbed Tonks and jumped out of the bath and through the door to make it away from the magic attack as soon as possible. Ranma shifted back to his male form without the demon wings and other similarities to Lord Chaos and ran through the hall with Tonks still in his arms. The Dragon Slave attack had just crashed through the remains of the door and was closing in on Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened and he shouted: "DAMN THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TO ME!"

With that last shout Ranma was enveloped by the Dragon Slave and after the residual magic dissipated there stood a charcoaled Ranma who was wearing a goofy smile and Tonks was unharmed except that she was clinging tightly onto Ranma and currently was upside down due to Ranma had lost his grip on her while the Dragon Slave enveloped him and she had been spinning round and round. Currently her head was resting near his lower parts and Ranma fought to keep down a blush. Then a door opened and a sleepy Harry's head poked out of the opening: "What the hell was all that noise? Ranma why are you holding Tonks that way. If you wanted to do that then please get a room."

Ranma lifted an eyebrow and suddenly Lina came out of the bathroom: "Well Ran lets get this over with. 1: I am NOT a tomboy. 2: I am not uncute. 3: I am…"

* * *

The last answer was delayed as Ranma and Tonks disappeared into Ranma's room to try and put on some clothes. A few seconds later Ranma appeared again and was holding an unconscious Harry who had some blood leaking out of his nose. It was funny because normally English people didn't have nosebleeds but it must be Ranma's influence that made the boy have them. Ranma motioned for Lina to follow him inside and she entered the room with him.

Inside Tonks was trying to get into some clothes that were generously provided by Ranma as to make up for the disturbing of her bath. She had apologised to him for not noticing that he was in the bath but he waved it away and said that he expected to get punished for seeing a woman in the bath. Lina was led to the clothing rack put on some robes which would allow her to flaunt her newly gained assets.

Ranma was still naked though and he just sat down in a chair while watching the ladies dress themselves. He whistled in appreciation as Tonks turned to him and showed her outfit. It looked like she wore a green Chinese shirt and black pants like he had worn in Nerima but Ranma noticed that there were several modifications. She had made the thing show more cleavage. Lina wore some ordinary sorceress robes she had made from several robes and was admiring herself in the mirror. Ranma watched and slowly felt himself get aroused by watching the ladies dress themselves. That must have shown because Tonks giggled a little and said:

"Hey lover boy, mind I once ride the famous wild Horse?"

At that moment Nodoka entered the room and heard that sentence being spoken. Ranma paled as he saw the glint in his mother's eyes which often meant that she was going to rant about her finally getting grandchildren. Ranma decided he had to do something to stop the woman from alerting the order to the fact he had a woman in here. That would be terribly embarrassing for him not to mention for both females. Tonks just looked at Ranma and wondered why the guy got so pale suddenly. Then Ranma disappeared from her view and she found a sudden gust of wind blow in her face. She turned and came to look upon a sight that made her eyes bug out in surprise.

Ranma Black was kissing his mother on the mouth and apparently he was trying his best to try and silence her because Lina said:

"You see his mother would usually make a ruckus as she sees him being manly so I guess he kisses her just to prevent the Order from knowing that he has two females in his room. I wonder why miss Black is here."

* * *

Anne turned her head to the voice who was apparently amused. She hadn't expected her son to kiss her but it was actually quite a nice kiss. If only she could have more time to fully explore her son's mouth. Then she could teach him some stuff to please a woman. She got a good view of who had said that and nearly fainted as she saw the female form of her son standing there wearing a garb which signified her being a sorceress. She was with Dumbledore as he tried to Summon Lina Inverse and it seemed they had succeeded. But that the girl must have come from her son's cursed form made sense to her. He had extraordinary magical power and must be a manly man to get two girls into his room. Ranma released her from the kiss and she looked at her son for a few seconds. While she was overjoyed that he had some girls in his room she wanted to introduce him to her cousin Molly. She was related to Molly just because she had done a blood ritual of sisterness. And the fact that she had red hair made it seem like she was a sister of Molly. She was a Black through blood but didn't seem to keep pure-blooded visions in her head like the rest of the family. While she was sad that her sister Bellatrix was a Death Eater she could also understand that the wizarding world slowly was dieing and while she had been in the Order for some time she also had been careful not to let much of her true allegiance show. She was only truly supporting whatever side her son chose.

Ranma looked at his mothers black hair and was reminded of Lina: "Lina would you please go downstairs and scare the old codger? He really is irritating me with his constant rambling on about why the ritual to summon you failed. No wait I think I could do it myself."

With that Ranma instantly summoned up some clothing and a dark cloak as to make himself look more Dark and gloomy. Then he just teleported behind Dumbledore and started chanting the incantation for the Dragon Slave:

_

* * *

Darkness beyond Twilight_

_Crimson beyond the blood that flows_

_Buried in the flow of time_

_In thy great name I pledge myself to Darkness_

_All the fools that stand in our way shall be destroyed_

_By the power you and I possess_

_Dragon Slave_

* * *

With the beginning of the incantation the red energy appeared around Ranma and his eyes glowed an eerie red before being totally black as the black energy built up around him. His hands began to glow as the energy conversed onto them and Ranma smirked. Then enough energy had conversed and he let it loose at Dumbledore who had been staring at the man for some time since he started to chant the incantation. Dumbledore summoned up a silver shield.

The Dragon Slave broke through the shield like it wasn't even there and toasted Dumbledore while leaving the rest of the Order unharmed.

The Order looked at the charred form of their leader and looked at Ranma with astonishment. Ranma gave a small tap on Dumbledore and the man collapsed while managing a weak cough. Ranma cast some healing spells on Dumbledore but left the soot on the man.

Soon Dumbledore was standing again and asked Ranma with a twinkle present in his eyes: "Who are you and what was hat thing you managed to toast me with?"

Ranma gave Dumbledore a cheeky smile and said: "Well Albus first my name is Ranma Black and second a girl named Lina Inverse taught it to me. She was a really magnificent Sorceress and is currently standing in the doorway and trying not to laugh at your appearance."

The Order turned to the door and looked as Lina Inverse was trying to stifle her laughter and barely managed to but let out a small giggle. Harry seemed to have recovered himself from the nosebleed as he was trying to get into the room but Miss Weasley held him back: "No dear this is not a meeting which you have to attend and you are much too young to join the Order."

The last part she added as she interpreted the thought that must be going through Harry's mind.

Ranma felt sorry or the kid and sat through a long Order meeting which practically revolved around Lina. Only at the end it became a little more exciting when Lina stated the following: "I will not join the Order. The only one who deserves my unswerving loyalty is Ranma. Just because he lived through hell on earth he is the one deserving my loyalty. And by the way Anne you should call me just Lina and not miss Inverse. Miss Inverse makes me think about my sister who actually liked being called that."

Ranma gave a look of sympathy at that and looked at Dumbledore: "Well Albus it seems you have reached nothing with restoring Lina-chan back to life. I wonder how you are going to win against both Lord Voldemort and Lord Chaos. I know for sure that she and I am not going to just stand there and watch people that we care about getting murdered. But Albus you seemed to have forgotten a small detail. Although Lina was apparently resurrected by you she is also a part of me and she seemed to have some affinity for magic which is clearly Dark in nature. Just watch as she nearly vaporised me a few moments ago."

Dumbledore gaped at Ranma who actually dared to say something back to him. Ranma turned and walked out of the door while motioning for Lina to come to him and follow him. Ranma walked up the stairs leading to his room and opened the room just to see a scared redheaded boy look at him: "What are you doing here?"

Ranma smirked a cocky grin: "Well I am actually planning on having a nice piece of roasted redhead but now that you have appeared I think I don't have to search for you anymore."

* * *

Ron turned pale and retreated into the room. Ranma opened the door and saw a bushy haired girl bore the hell out of Harry just by giving him a lecture why it isn't okay to sleep in somebody else's bed. Ranma gave a truly evil smile and interrupted her: "Well Harry is used to sleeping with me. He is actually quite hard when you are lying on top of him but after a while he goes soft as you move yourself."

Harry just stared at Ranma and managed to say: "How do you mean? I often sleep on top of you, you stupid Baka."

Ranma gave him a look which said that they would make it even more spectacular for the listeners and continued: "Well if you hadn't pulled out I wouldn't have gotten into that mess."

Lina was silently laughing at the scene they were making. She had gotten a glimpse of a furiously blushing Ron and Hermione and was now enjoying herself as Ranma and Harry were going on about their relation:

"Well I still think that you shouldn't just snuggle up to me before we do it."

Then Hermione talked: "Harry I don't get it why you sleep with this man. Come on he is at least ten years older then you."

Ranma gave her a glance that promised slow and agonising death: "What did you say little girl? I am eighteen you stupid bitch. And you are about fifteen if I guess correctly. And there is nothing wrong with what I do. Now get the hell out of my room. I have some work to do with my partner."

Then Lina entered and Ron gasped: "Are you the great Sorceress Lina Inverse? I have heard many tales about you. But what the hell happened to your small chest? I heard you were legendary about having such a small chest size."

Lina's red eyes turned into burning pits of anger as Ron kept going on about how he never suspected that such a legendary Sorceress had such small breasts. That that fact was always described in great detail. Ranma gulped as he remembered what had happened the last time Lina got angry. He wasn't going to be toasted with the Dragon Slave again when he could prevent it. Harry's eyes also held the worried look and Lightning started to gather in his hands which went unnoticed by everyone because Ranma had cast a disguising charm on Harry's hands as soon as he saw sparks around them which signified that he was charging up lightning.

Lina had a twitch above her left eye and her expression was murderous to say the least. Ron didn't seem to notice the murderous expression though. So he was completely unaware as a fireball toasted him and sent him crashing to the ground with smoke coming off his body. Lina smirked and said:

"Never insult me or my breasts."

She touched her now large breasts and marvelled at the size of them. They were almost enough to rival Naga's. Not that the sorceress would mind them being compared to Naga's but if the old barmy codger did resurrect her then she had to hear that god-awful laugh again. She shivered.

Ranma smirked as he saw the redhead getting toasted and unnoticed a hint of red began to seep into his eyes. While this was done unnoticed by Ranma it sure impressed Lina who was staring at the process of Ranma's eyes becoming almost Ruby-red before resuming their original colour. Ranma smiled at her and led her to his bed: "Wanna sleep with me darling?"

Lina nodded and slowly began to undress which got large eyes of Harry and Hermione who apparently was stunned speechless at the immediate response of the great sorceress. Apparently Lina knew what Hermione was thinking of and smirked in the same fashion as Ranma:

"I was once bound to him by body and Soul. That leaves some mark on you and that's why I didn't hesitate in sleeping with him. Although it is still mid-day I feel tired probably because I was resurrected just today. It should be some time before I regain my magical power though. So get out of the room and let us be!"

* * *

The last sentence was followed by a gust of wind which sent them pout of the room together with Ron who was thrown out of the room by Ranma after being picked up by said person and then thrown. Then the door slammed shut and they could hear some silencing spells being cast to ensure that no sound could penetrate.

Ranma's eyes turned fully red as he disrobed and stepped into bed while wearing only his birthday suit. He slipped under the covers and turned to lie onto his side. He felt two soft hands slide over his muscles and knew they belonged to Lina just because she was the only person to remain in the room. He felt them sliding lower and lower until they hit his private parts and remained there and doing some stuff that females were good at. Then she seemingly had slipped deeper under the covers because he felt hair sliding over his stomach.

* * *

Then the author had to cut the scene off just because doesn't want any NC-17 content on the site. Damn people of banning any sexual descriptive comments.

* * *

A few hours later the door opened and Anne stepped inside the room and looked at the bed which now sported a sleeping black-haired man with the redhead lying on his lap naked as the day they were born. She smiled as she looked at the pair and was about to turn around and let the two of them rest but fate had it that Ranma turned around and showed off his abs and all his muscles seemed so yummy to look at according to her. She looked at his manhood and shivered at the length. She hurried out of the room lest she be committing something that was utterly taboo in modern society.

Ranma grinned. Lord Chaos and the entire group with him shall wreak destruction over all of the land until all is within their grasp. Ice, Fire, Lightning, Death and Chaos would roam this world and make sure that it would be ruled by them without anyone opposing them.

* * *

A new chapter after such a long time people. I decided this fic was in need of an update and here it is

Preread by silverscale


End file.
